A Pequena Caixa de Bombons
by Melzi
Summary: A história deles não é como uma qualquer. Ela pode ser diferente, mais mesmo assim não perde seu encanto, sua magia. Na verdade, isso é exatamente o que á faz ficar ainda mais surpreendente e bela.


Projeto Ficwriters Estações - Inverno.

Ship: Tiago e Lílian

Tema: 05. Chocolate

Shortfic

" **A pequena caixa de bombons.** "

Era uma manhã de inverno, fria e uma forte tempestade não cessava há dois dias. Por motivo de segurança, várias pessoas preferiram ficar em casa. Os ventos estavam devastando tudo em sua frente, impedindo as pessoas de ir sequer à esquina.

- Lily, eu já falei que você não vai sair nesse estado. - Tiago já havia se sentado na cama. Olhou para Lily repreendendo-a. Mais ela continuava inconformada.

- Tiago... Você sabe que hoje tem uma reunião no departamento de aurores e nós não podemos...

- _Nós_ Lílian Evans Potter, _eu _tinha uma reunião. - Lílian cruzou os braços e Tiago chegou mais perto dela para abraçá-la. Ela se afastou.

- Pode ir _sozinho_ para a reunião. Eu fico aqui _sozinha _nessa mansão _enorme _e solitária. - Ela fez cara de triste. Na verdade ela estava triste mesmo.

- Eu não disse que _tinha _uma reunião? Então eu adiei para daqui a uma semana. - Tiago era o chefe dos aurores. Lily praticamente pulou em cima dele e deu um beijinho.

- Que bom meu amor, semana que vem eu posso ir então! - Ela puxou o edredom e deitou-se novamente.

- Como é que é? Nem pensar Lily. Eu já disse que você não pode trabalhar nessas condições. - Ele falou sorrindo, mais das caras que sua mulher fazia do que da situação. Lily sentou-se enfurecida.

- Tiago. - Ela fez uma pausa, aquilo estava deixando-a estressada - Eu não sei por que você não quer me deixar trabalhar. - E sem mais nem menos, Lily desatou no choro. Tiago ficou sem reação. A pior coisa no mundo para ela era vê-la chorando. Sentou-se ao lado dela, pegou mais um travesseiro para colocar em suas costas e começou a acariciar seu cabelo.

- Meu amor, - Ele segurou o rosto de Lily para ficar em frente ao seu. - Você sabe que você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida não sabe? Tudo que eu estou fazendo é para o seu bem. - Ele continuava chorando mais afirmou com a cabeça. - Lily, há uns meses atrás, eu até deixava você trabalhar á muito custo, mais agora isso não pode acontecer.

- Eu... Eu sei. - Ela suspirou e parou de chorar.

- Tudo que eu faço, é para você e o bebê fiquem bem e saudáveis. - Ele sorriu e fez um carinho no barrigão de Lily. - Não é Harry? - Lily botou sua mão sobre á dele. Tiago aproximou o rosto da barriga dela. - Eu não posso por você e a mamãe em risco, já que você está com 7 meses não é garotão?

Tiago não percebeu, mais as lágrimas de Lily voltaram á cair. Ela não estava chorando de tristeza e sim de alegria. Tudo o que ela mais desejava poder formar uma família com o homem de sua vida, e agora ela estava há pouco menos de dois meses para que seu sonho se realize. Ela deu um sorriso, ao ver que Tiago seria o melhor pai do mundo para o pequeno Harry. Tudo aquilo parecia tão surreal... Ela finalmente seria feliz com Tiago e agora teriam um filho! Lily sentiu uma pontada na barriga e olhou para Tiago. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando de felicidade, um sorriso enorme estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Lily... Você... Sentiu isso?

- Claro! Ele está dentro de mim se esqueceu? - Ela deu um sorrisinho. - Como ele é forte não acha? - Tiago pegou Lily desprevenida. Deu um abraço apertado nela. Lily sentiu alguma coisa quente e molhada em seu ombro... Tiago estava chorando?? Ela se soltou rapidamente para avaliar o ocorrido. Ela praticamente nunca havia o visto chorando. Ele secou as lágrimas e voltou a abraçá-la. Envolveu-a forte em seus braços e começou á falar:

- Lily, você foi a coisa mais especial que aconteceu na minha vida. Eu te amo, e amo o nosso filho.

Depois algum tempo abraçados, ele resolveu soltá-la. Levantou-se da cama e calcou um chinelo.

- Você não vai trabalhar hoje vai?

- Não. Hoje eu vou preparar o seu café da manhã! - Ele deu um largo sorriso e saiu escada á baixo. Lily tocou o barrigão e gargalhou.

- Harry, meu filho... Acho melhor nós preparamos... Seu pai é tão bom na cozinha quanto eu no Quadribol! - E voltou á rir.

Tiago desceu as escadas ainda com um sorrisão no rosto. Desde seu casamento com Lily ele sabia que sua vida estava completa, e ainda mais agora com seu filho á caminho. Chegando ao último degrau da enorme escada que dava para a sala de estar, um elfo, ou melhor, o chefe dos elfos apareceu imediatamente em sua frente, o que quase fez com que Tiago caísse.

- Senhor Potter... Desculpa o Grinly... Elfo idiota! - Ele falou para si mesmo e começou a bater com a cabeça sem parar no degrau da escada. - Grinly mau! - Bateu com a cabeça de novo - Grinly só sabe desonrar o nome dos patrões! - E bateu de novo. - Grinly desage...

- Grinly, - Tiago falou sorrindo. Só não ria da situação, (era um tanto cômico de se ver) por que não queria piorá-la. - Não precisa disso, quantas vezes a senhora Potter disse para você não fazer isso? - Tiago achou que melhoraria tudo, mais quando viu, o pequeno elfo estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e voltava a debater-se com o degrau.

- Grinly mau! - Segurou a cabeça e bateu com mais força. - Não respeita os Potter! - O elfo bateu tantas vezes que Tiago se abaixou e segurou o a cabeça do elfo.

- Grinly, agora chega. Eu preciso lhe falar. - Ele foi andando na direção da cozinha, enquanto o elfo o seguia. Tiago entrou na cozinha, sentiu certa vergonha. Todos os elfos estavam estáticos á sua frente com cara de espanto. Eram 7 elfos (para cuidar da mansão...). Ele chegou ao armário e já ia pegando um pacote com biscoitos para preparar o café para Lily quando um elfo o surpreendeu.

- Senhor... o que o senhor deseja? - O elfo falou baixinho, mostrando submissão. Tiago não gostava disso.

- Eu só queria preparar o café da manhã da senhora Potter. - Ele mal terminou de falar, todos os elfos que antes estavam estáticos se agitaram em uma correria, que fez ele ficar atônito. Eles eram absurdamente rápidos! "_E o tamanho ajuda_" Ele pensou maroto. Tiago caminho calmamente até a geladeira para pegar o leite. Ele estava pensando que os elfos tinham -finalmente- o deixado preparar o café de Lily, quando dois elfos surgiram na porta da cozinha com duas bandejas com frutas, sucos, café, torradas, alguns brioches, e frios. Sorriu e desistiu da idéia de tentar fazer alguma coisa naquela cozinha. Os elfos não deixavam que eles trabalhassem. Lily podia fazer o que quisesse, pois havia ordenado que os elfos deixassem _ela_ e _sua_ cozinha. Mais Tiago? Nem pensar!

Tiago pegou as bandejas das mãos dos elfos e foi subindo as escadas. Quando estava na porta do quarto, pegou sua varinha e conjurou uma rosa branca. Como as duas mãos estavam ocupadas, resolveu abrir a porta com os pés mesmo. Mais antes de entrar, viu uma foto solta em cima de uma mesinha, ao vê-la sorriu e pegou-a.

Lily percebeu que Tiago estava entrando e sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Tiago havia se tornado um marido mais que 'coruja' depois que ela revelou que estava grávida. Ele era muito atencioso, carinhoso... Mais desde seus tempos de Hogwarts ele sempre foi péssimo cozinheiro - sim, ele tentara muitas vezes preparar almoços, jantares para que Lily aceitasse sair com ele, mais só piorava tudo -. Mais ela não podia negar o café, pois ele estava tentando de tudo para que os dias que Lily passava em casa sejam agradáveis.

Tiago adentrou o quarto com um sorriso de vitória. Já Lily estava abismada com a cena. Seu marido, péssimo cozinheiro, entrando no quarto com duas bandejas lindas cheias de comidas que estavam deixando-a com água na boca? Ela só podia estar delirando! Tiago se aproximou e sentou-se na cama ao lado de sua esposa e colocou uma das bandejas ao lado dela, na cama mesmo. Ele percebeu que Lily tinha ficado surpresa, e riu internamente.

- Vamos! - Ele encorajou-a. - Pode se deliciar! - Ele sabia que ela sabia que ele era péssimo na cozinha, e também que ela estava receosa em provar aquilo.

- Ta... Deixa eu comer uma uva... - " Ela foi esperta " Pensou Tiago, se deliciando com a situação. " Escolheu justamente o que eu não fiz. "

- Não Lily... Prove um brioche! Deve estar delicioso! Acabaram de sair do forno! - Disse, para ela entender que ele havia feito. Tiago estava brincando com o receio de Lily, que por sua vez estava com medo de comer, ou de magoar o marido. Pegou um brioche lentamente e levou á boca. Mordeu um pequeno pedaço, o sabor era ótimo! Começou á comer tudo, pois desde que vira a bandeja, estava tendo uma vontade enorme de comer os brioches. Tiago começou á gargalhar, e Lily olhou-o confusa.

- Do que está rindo?

- Meu amor, você gostou do café-da-manhã? - Ele não tirou o sorrisinho do rosto.

- Amei! Tiago, onde foi que você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem? - Ela pegou o suco de abóbora e bebeu, enquanto com a outra mão pagava duas torradas e passava uma pasta que Tiago definiu como "patê de presunto".

- Não aprendi. - Lily já estava na sexta torrada, e Tiago a olhava encantado. Desde que Lily ficou grávida, ela tem comido bastante, e isso dava gosto á Tiago, pois sabia que ela e seu filho estavam saudáveis.

- Como não?! Você nunca soube sequer fazer uma vitamina... E esse café está esplêndido! - Ela falou, pegando uma maçã e mordendo, mais logo a deixando de lado para comer um pãozinho de aparência deliciosa que estava deixando Lily com água na boca. Tiago enrubesceu, mais sem parar de sorri, revelou:

- Não aprendi não. Os elfos fizeram tudo... - Lily parou de comer na mesma hora e ficou violentamente corada.

- Sabe... Até que eu gostava dos seus sucos, eram realmente bons, e sua vitamina era "bebível"... - Ela falou desajeitada. Tiago começou á gargalhar.

- Hahaha! Meu amor, sabia que mesmo depois do colégio, você continua linda quando está corada! - Ele deu vários beijos em todo o rosto dela, que deu um gostoso sorriso.

- Você ainda lembra? - Ela ficou emocionada. Tiago era muito atencioso, como podia lembrar-se de uma coisa que aconteceu á tantos anos?

- Claro. Eu me lembro de muitas coisas... Mais também seria um insulto se eu não lembrasse, pois eu ficava tanto tempo prestando atenção em você, que seria impossível não me lembrar pelo menos do seu maior charme. - Ela corou ainda mais, e Tiago amava-a ainda mais por essas pequenas coisas. Lily havia se tornado uma mulher madura, responsável e cada dia mais inteligente, mais mesmo assim não deixava perder-se dos antigos hábitos, manias... Mesmo adulta, Tiago ainda podia observar em seus olhos a menina de Hogwarts que ela ainda era. A menina por quem se apaixonou perdidamente.

Ele pegou á foto, e mostrou para Lily. Lágrimas brotaram no delicado rosto dela, que tentava secá-las com a palma das mãos, mais sem obter resultados. Tiago envolveu-a com um braço por volta de seu pescoço, e com a varinha, fez com que as bandejas flutuassem para a mesinha em frente á cama. Secou as lágrimas de Lily cuidadosamente, essa por sua vez, olhava emocionada para a foto que ele tinha em suas mãos. Pegou-a e olhou atentamente, para a foto em movimento, que trazia a lembrança de um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

" Era uma linda tarde de outono, flores e folhas de árvores caiam graciosamente devido á leve brisa que anunciava á chegada do inverno. O perfume das flores e o brilho tênue do sol fazia com que aquele campo florido de Hogwarts ficasse perfeito. Estava praticamente vazio, ao não ser por alguns alunos do sétimo ano que ainda haviam ficado para se despedir por uma última vez do castelo. Entre eles, um grupo de sete amigos brincavam e riam felizes em volta de uma cesta de piquenique. Sirius Black gargalhava com Remo Lupin por causa de uma piada que Pedro Petigrew contava. Sarah Kingsley roubava um beijo de Sirius que levantava-se e corria atrás da mesma. Moina McKilling sentava-se no colo de Remo que começava á dar beijos em sua face. Lílian Evans estava sentada ao lado de Tiago Potter, que dava á menina uma caixa de bombons de chocolates em forma de coração. Ambos levantaram e começaram á dançar, seguindo á musica de seus corações. Lily sussurrava para Tiago: 'eu te amo', e ele repetia o ato. Aquele era o último dia do grupo em Hogwarts. Sirius junta o grupo e todos eles dão um enorme abraço. Um abraço que selava o fim de uma era em suas vidas, e o começo de outra."

Lily estava muito comovida com a foto. Ela lhe trazia lembranças tão boas, de um tempo que não tinha preocupações. Ela se lembrava como se fosse hoje do que aconteceu naquele dia, foi tudo absolutamente perfeito. O piquenique, o dia, seus amigos se divertindo junto á eles... E a pequena e delicada caixa de bombons em forma de coração que Tiago lhe dera. Aquele dia estava imortalizado em sua mente, e era a mais doce e alegre de suas lembranças. Abraçou fortemente Tiago.

- Tiago... Eu tenho saudades daqueles tempos. Tudo era tão perfeito... Sem preocupações, sem guerras, sem medo... Como eu queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento... - Ela falou tristemente. Tiago não podia agüentar vê-la assim, triste.

- Eu também sinto saudades daquele tempo, mais eu não queria que o tempo parasse. Pois se não, nunca nos casaríamos, perderíamos todos os outros momentos felizes que vivemos. E o pior, eu nunca sentiria tamanha alegria em saber que minha amada mulher tem uma vida dentro de si. O meu filho. - Lily não pode deixar de sorrir.

Tiago havia se tornado um homem. Maduro, corajoso, bom e responsável. Como ela teve tanta sorte? Casou-se com o homem que amava, constituira uma família com ele, trabalhava no emprego que se sentia feliz, e logo teria um filho para alegrar-lhes ainda mais a vida. Ele mudara tanto... Lily sabia que estava completa, Tiago era parte dela mesma. Amava-o tanto... Tiago chegou-a para mais perto, para aconchegá-la em seus braços e disse rindo:

- E imagina só, ficar preso para sempre ouvindo o Pedro contar aquela piada ridícula dos sereianos? - Ambos gargalharam por minutos, até que um pensamento veio á mente de Lily. " O Tiago sempre está á me fazer rir. Mesmo nas situações tristes ele acha uma maneira de alegrar-me. Ele é o melhor companheiro que eu poderia sonhar. " Ela sabia que não importa quantos desafios a vida lhe traria, por mais que ele envelhecesse, e amadurecesse, ela sabia que ele continuava á ser o mesmo garoto de Hogwarts. O garoto por quem se apaixonou perdidamente.

Lily pegou a foto das mãos de Tiago e levantou-se. Dirigiu-se até o armário e procurava algo no fundo do mesmo. Tiago obserava tudo atentamente, já que ela não disse uma só palavra. Ela voltou para á cama carregando uma caixa. Ele apressou-se em levantar a ajudá-la. Já sentados na cama, Tiago observou a caixa; Era de tamanho médio, mais pesada. Encapada com veludo na cor vinho e bordada com fios de ouro. Na tampa havia duas coisas: a primeira estava localizada bem no centro. Era o brasão da família Potter; um escudo com duas espadas cruzando-o, com um 'P' no centro do mesmo. A segunda estava localizada no canto inferior esquerdo. Era um 'T' entrelaçado com um 'L', ambos dentro de um coração. A caixa era um presente que Tiago deu para Lily, logo depois do casamento.

Tiago não sabia que Lily ainda tinha a caixa, pois não á via fazia tampos. Lily tirou a tampa da caixa e Tiago teve uma surpresa com o conteúdo.

Dentro da caixa tinha os mais diversos objetos. Fotos, cartas, álbuns de fotos, pequenos presentes de amigos mais próximos - que para Lily são indubitavelmente os mais preciosos -, e muitos outros, todos relatando alguma parte ou acontecimento na vida da ruiva. Lily cuidadosamente afastou os pertences, e retirou algo que estava embrulhado com um lenço de seda. Ela estava fazendo isso tudo calada. Olhou carinhosamente para Tiago enquanto desembrulhava o misterioso objeto. Tiago ficou surpreso com o que havia lá. Deu um sorriso e abraçou fortemente Lily. Como ela conseguiu guardar isso por tantos anos?

- Lily! Como você...? - Ela deu um sorriso lindo e começou a passar os dedos pelo objeto.

- Eu guardei essa caixa desde o dia do piquenique. Ela é tão importante para mim... - O objeto era a pequena caixa de bombons em forma de coração que Tiago deu-lhe no último dia de Hogwarts. Aquela caixa era especial, não só por que foi dada no último dia, mais sim por que Tiago havia feito uma surpresa para ela com a caixa.

"Percebendo que o grupo estava muito animado e se divertindo, Tiago Potter aproveitou a situação para pedir que todos fizessem silêncio. Entregou a caixa nas mãos de Lily, que a abriu. Ela ficou paralisada, totalmente aturdida com o que havia dentro da caixa. Tiago pegou o anel de brilhantes que estava na caixa, ajoelhou-se, segurou as mãos de Lily e começou a falar:

- Lílian Evans, quer se tornar a Sra. Potter e me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo? - Ele sorria radiante enquanto Lily tentava raciocinar. - Ou seja, Lily, aceita casar comigo? - Lily estava surpresa, mais sua felicidade era tanta que as palavras faltavam-lhe. Ela não pensou duas vezes, abaixou-se e deu um abraço apertado em Tiago. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e não podia agüentar de tão feliz que estava.

- S... Sim! - Ela começou a beijar Tiago amorosamente e depois, aprofundando o beijo, tornando-o apaixonado. Quando os dois afastaram-se, Sirius de um tapinha nas costas de Tiago e não pode deixar de se divertir com a situação.

- É Tiago... Pela primeira vez você conseguiu deixar a Lílian sem palavras! - E todos do grupo gargalharam, e ficaram se divertindo até o anoitecer.

Os amigos deixaram levar-se pelo vento e por suas alegrias, aproveitando aquele dia que se tornara perfeito. Aproveitando último dia do outono. Aproveitando o último dia de um tempo que não volta mais. "

- Sabe Tiago... Essa caixa de chocolates me traz boas recordações. - Lily falou pensativa.

- A mim também. Nesse dia que eu lhe pedi em casamento lembra-se? - Ele dava um beijo nos cabelos ruivos de Lily.

- Claro, como poderia esquecer o dia que mudou a minha vida?

- Você sabia que antes do pedido eu estava totalmente nervoso com a sua resposta. Eu achava que você ia me estapear! - Ela falou rindo.

- Que coisa... E eu imaginava que você ai me dispensar. - Ele olhou-a admirado. - É verdade, eu achava que tinha uma carta de despedida, sei lá! - Ela riu.

- Eu nunca te dispensaria!

- Agora eu sei Tiago... Mais eu era uma menina que não sabia das coisas da vida. Era natural que pensasse coisas assim, como você mesmo pensou.

- É mesmo. Tudo ficou em torno de uma caixinha de bombons. - Ele riu.

- Tiago... - Lily falou um tanto incomodada, mais tinha um sorriso indecifrável no rosto. Mais Tiago, que sabia muito bem o que ele significava, suspirou e tratou de perguntar:

- O que você quer Lily? - Ela olhou marota para ele.

- Eu quero esses bombons. - Veio uma vontade repentina de comer outra vez aqueles deliciosos bombons em forma de corações. Tiago não sabia o que fazer.

- Lily... Eu não lembro aonde os comprei. Fazem anos! - Ela olhou-o magoada. Nada pior do que uma grávida contrariada quando ela tem um desejo.

- Então lembre oras! Por Merlin Tiago! Faça um esforço... Quer que o pequeno Harry nasça com cara de chocolate? - Ela apelou.

- Ai Lily... Você acredita nisso? Coma outra coisa! Eu mando os elfos prepararam um chocolate...

- NÃO! Eu quero **esse **. - Ela apontou para a caixa. Estava sentindo uma vontade tão grande!

- Lily, desculpe, mais é impossível, não devem nem vender mais...

- Tiago Potter, se você me ama, e ama esse filho, trate de trazer-nos uma caixa desse mesmo bombon. - Ele olhou-a estupefato. Ela não podia fazer isso! Estava o ameaçando! Naquele dia Tiago aprendeu o quão persuasivas as grávidas poderiam ser.

- Lílian Evans Potter. Não me ameace. Você e o Harry são as coisas mais importantes na minha vida, e você sabe muito bem disso. - Ele falou calmamente, enquanto abraçava-a novamente. Ele permaneceu calado. Calda até demais, na concepção de Tiago.

Olhou para ela e viu que ela estava chorando. Isso mesmo, chorando por causa de uma caixa de bombons! Odiava vê-la chorando, mais entendeu. Por que ela estava grávida e com os nervos á flor-da-pele.

- Oh não Lily... Não chora, por favor. - Ele secava as lagrimas. Ele suspirou. - Ok. Você me venceu, eu vou falar com o Sirius, ele deve lembrar, afinal comprou comigo... - Um sorriso lindo fez-se na face de Lily, que o abraçou fortemente. (Coisas de grávida...)

- Tiago! Você é o melhor marido e pai do mundo!

Tiago se levantou, e pegou um pequeno espelho que se encontrava sobre uma pequena mesinha de cabeceira e falou para ele: "Sirius Black". No mesmo instante Sirius apareceu do outro lado do mesmo.

- Pontas! Que saudades meu amigo! Faz umas duas semanas que vocês e a Lily não aparecem aqui em casa...

- É mesmo Almofadinhas... E o Aluado, já voltou da viajem?

- Ainda não, ele quer ficar por lá até depois da lua cheia... Acho que não quer que nós nos preocupemos.

- Mais assim que eu me preocupo ainda mais. Sem nós para ajudá-lo! - Tiago passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Olhou para a cama e viu Lily. Lembrou-se do que tinha que fazer. - Sirius, o motivo pelo qual lhe procurei, é que a Lily está com vontade de comer aquele mesmo bombon que eu dei á ela no dia que á pedi em casamento, mais eu não me lembro aonde comprei. Você lembra?

- Claro! Foi em uma loja em Hogsmead, da qual não lembro o nome. Mais sei onde fica. Eu também estava precisando ir, a Sarah está com desejo de uns benditos sapos de chocolate, de uma edição especial, que não lembro aonde tem! De onde essa mulher tirou essa idéia? E ainda me disse que se eu não comprasse, nosso filho terá cara de Sapo! Onde já se viu? - Ambos riram.

- E como vai a Sarah? - Lily fez um sinal de beijo para Tiago. - Lily está lhe mandando beijos. Então nos encontramos no Três vassouras?

- Está ótima! Meu filho está á caminho Pontas... Quando penso que só faltam 8 meses... - Tiago riu.

- E eu? Faltam apenas dois para o pequeno Harry vir ao mundo.

- Só isso? Eu achei que demoraria mais... Tome cuidado Tiago, pois o Harry vai gostar mais do padrinho aqui do que de você! - Ele apontou para si mesmo e gargalhou. Tiago pensou que mesmo com os anos passados, Sirius continuava aquele garoto brincalhão e maroto dos tempos de escola.

- Claro, claro... Então é isso, nos encontramos lá daqui á meia hora.

- Tudo bem. Sarah está mandando beijos para todos e especialmente para Harry! Até mais. - A imagem do espelho enevoou-se.

Tiago tomou um banho e arrumou-se. Vinte minutos depois estava pronto e se preparava para aparatar. Mais antes disso, sentou-se na ponta da cama, ao lado de Lily.

- Meu amor, tudo o que eu faço é para ver você e o Harry felizes e saudáveis. Nunca duvide disso sim? - Ele falava da hora que ela falava: " _Tiago Potter, se você me ama, e ama esse filho, trate de trazer-nos uma caixa desse mesmo bombom _". E Lily também sabia disso.

- Eu sei.

- E eu amo á você a ao nosso filho mais que tudo nessa vida. - Ele deu um beijo em Lily e outro no barrigão de Lily. Despediu-se e aparatou.

Lily olhou para a barriga com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Filho... Que sorte nós temos. Seu pai nos ama e faz tudo para o nosso bem-estar. - Ela suspirou. - E eu sei que, quando você nascer, meu filhinho, ele será o melhor pai do mundo, e seremos então felizes para sempre. Ouça bem meu filho, eu quero que não importe o que aconteça você continue amando seu pai e á mim. Não importa onde estejamos. Quero que sempre se lembre que te amamos, e sempre vamos olhar por você. E desejo que sempre que precisar de companhia tenha amigos tão verdadeiros como os nossos. E se ainda assim você sentir-se sozinho, procure-nos, e se não nos achar, lembre que estaremos sempre no seu coração. - E ela ficou á acariciar a barriga até adormecer, mais sempre com a mão pousada nela, protegendo-a.

Uma hora depois Tiago volta para casa com mais de dez caixas do bombon. Procura Lily e não á acha pela casa, então vai até o quarto e vê aquela cena, que para Tiago era totalmente perfeita.

Lily estava adormecida na cama, coma mão pousada sobre a barriga. Uma brisa leve passeava pelo quarto, esvoaçando as finas cortinhas das janelas. Alguns raios de sol adentravam o quarto o iluminado. Finalmente o sol voltava depois de dias nublados. O perfume das flores fazia Tiago lembrar-se daquela tarde de outono em que tudo começou. Sorriu ao ver que tudo mudara desde então. Aproximou-se de Lily deu um delicado beijo em sua testa e um beijo na barriga dela. Chegou à cabeça perto da barriga e falou baixinho para Lily não acordar.

- Meu filho. Harry, o papai ama muito você e á sua mãe. Nunca se esqueça disso. - E deu um ultimo beijinho.

Pegou uma das caixas de bombons e abriu-a. Pegou dois bombons, um colocou sobre a mão de Lily, e outro em cima da barriga. Depositou a caixa entreaberta ao lado dela, pegou um lençol fino e cobriu-os. Sentou-se na cadeira que havia no lado da cama e ficou á observar as duas razões de sua vida. E o mais importante, ficou á pensar o quão sortudo ele era...

** - FIM - **

N/A: Essa short é do projeto ficwriters estações, é a primeira. Tenho que esclarecer umas coisinhas. O Sirius casou com a Sarah Kingsley, que estava esperando um filho dele. Tiago e Lily ainda eram amigos do Pedro. Eu achei essa fic super calminha, estava com vontade de fazer uma assim. Estava cansada das em Hogwarts. Mais uma coisa eu não consigo: fazer a morte deles. Eu tenho trauma disso! Acho que se eu tentar fazer não vou chegar nem na metade...

Espero que tenham gostado da short, pois é a primeira que boto aqui... Mandem reviews!!!!

Beijos


End file.
